1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-liquid separating apparatus for separating solid matter, raw contaminants, etc. from liquid of a solid-liquid mix.
2. Prior Art
One of the conventionally known solid-liquid separating apparatuses is the one that is used in a raw contaminant dehydration treatment device.
This solid-liquid separating apparatus processes water-containing raw contaminants in the form of a solid-liquid mixture generated by mixing raw contaminants discharged from the kitchen with water and pulverizing this mixture. Such water-containing raw contaminants are introduced in the inside of the lower portion of a strainer and then conveyed to the upper portion of the strainer by the rotating vanes of a screw installed in the strainer. While the raw contaminants are being moved to the upper portion of the strainer, the water flows out of the strainer through countless number of small apertures (liquid flow passages) formed in the strainer. The raw contaminants are thus separated and discharged from the upper portion of the strainer in a dehydrated state.
In the above-described structure, solid matter such as pulverized raw contaminants, etc. and a liquid such as water, etc. that are contained in a mixture are separated by the strainer that has countless small apertures. However, this structure has problems. Though the solid matter adhering to the inner circumferential surface of the strainer can be constantly scraped off by the vanes, small particles of solid matter adhering to the inside wall surfaces of the small apertures that act as flow passages for the separated liquid cannot be scraped by the vanes. As a result, the small apertures tend to be clogged, and drainage of the liquid becomes insufficient. Also, the efficiency of solid-liquid separation drops, and frequent cleaning or replacement of the strainer becomes necessary. Such a clogging may be alleviated by way of using a thinner strainer so as to shorten the length of the liquid flow passages or by increasing the diameter of the small apertures. However, these measures cause an increase in the ratio of solid matter remaining in the separated liquid, leading to drainage contamination.